


Right before I close my eyes

by angie_dreams



Series: Wonder [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Formatting this was a pain, I wrote this instead of doing reqs, M/M, author was running away from backlogs, i respect authors who post like this even more now, if i mention characters do they belong in the character tag?, no beta we die like daichi, should be a tag at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie_dreams/pseuds/angie_dreams
Summary: Akaashi and Osamu become unwitting wingmen for Kenma and Atsumu.It reminded Akashi of how he and Osamu got together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: Wonder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Right before I close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAYS- the fic is just the behind the scene of the [atsuken fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209290?view_full_work=true), mostly a text fic
> 
> But the title is an ode to how they got together (?) [and to onigiri] which comes as a flashback

**To:Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:47 PM_ **

_ I don’t think you can stay here today. A friend suddenly needed a place to crash. _

**From:Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:48 PM_ **

_ Funny coincidence, my brother’s roommate also left for a ‘break’ today. I hope he’s got somewhere to crash like that friend of yours. _

**To:Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:49 PM_ **

_ Y’know what would be funny? If my friend turns out to be your brother’s roommate. _

**To:Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:53 PM_ **

_ WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT THE ROOMMATE YOUR BROTHER WAS HAVING A CRISIS OVER WAS KOZUME KENMA?? _

_ THE SAME KOZUME KENMA THAT’S IN MY LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW, TELLING ME HE CONFESSED TO YOUR BROTHER?! _

**From:Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:55 PM_ **

_ LMAO KEIJI! I SHOULDN'T BE LAUGHING OVER THIS BUT YOUR PREDICTIONS WERE SPOT ON! _

_ I’m not gonna tell Tsumu about this. He’s definitely going to rush over there and probably make things worse in their states. _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:56 PM_ **

_ Good point. You might not be able to come here for a while though. I don’t think Kenma’s aware of our relationship. It’s been a while since we caught up to each other and he might panic even more if he learns about this right now. _

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:57 PM_ **

_ Alright Keiji, you’re the brains of this _

_ partnership. _

\--

OCTOBER 5

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 11:30 PM_ **

_ Is Kozume-san ok? _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 11:31 PM_ **

_ Yes, why? Is something wrong with your brother? _

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 11:34 PM_ **

_ not really, he suddenly just had this grand plan of surprising Kozume-san with a birthday party. even if he’s not sure his roommate will return by then _

_ he’s just finished with his first pie after nagging me to teach him, I’m crashing at his place right now  _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 11:38 PM_ **

_ Osamu? _

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 11:38 PM_ **

_ Yeah? _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 11:39 PM_ **

_ Happy Birthday. I Love you  _

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 11:40 PM_ **

_ Love you too Keiji. _

  
  


**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 12:00 AM_ **

_ Think I can sneak in there tonight? ;) _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 12:01 AM_ **

_ I’d rather not risk it _

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 12:01 AM_ **

_ :( _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 12:02 AM_ **

_ Tell you what, I’d make it up to you when  _

_ all of this is over ;) _

  
  


**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 12:03 AM_ **

_ KEJI! You can’t expect me to be calm _

_ after that!!? _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 12:04 AM_ **

_ Behave, Osamu. Only good boys get rewards. _

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 12:05 AM_ **

_ Ok...Goodnight Keiji <3 _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 12:05 AM_ **

_ Goodnight Osamu _

\--

OCTOBER 15

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 2:57 PM_ **

_ Keiji I can’t do this anymore 😣 I miss ya _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 2:58 PM_ **

_ I know, I miss you too _

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 2:58 PM_ **

_ I think it’s time we do something about them _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 2:59 PM_ **

_ oh? What do you have in mind? _

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:00 PM_ **

_ It’s Kozume-sans birthday tomorrow right? _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:00 PM_ **

_ yes? Why are you asking? _

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:02 PM_ **

_ well, Tsumu’s been preparing a small celebration for Kozume-san in case he comes home today… _

_ what if we get Kozume-san to come home already? _

  
  


**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:03 PM_ **

_ that would be nice, Osamu. But I don’t have it in me to drive Kenma away until he’s ready _

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:04 PM_ **

_ hate to break it to you Keiji, but I do _

_ I’m going there to see you and do something about Kozume-san. Do you trust me? _

**To: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:05 PM_ **

_ I- as much as I want to say I don’t, you know I do _

**From: Onigiri-giver**

**_Sent 3:07 PM_ **

_ that’s what I love to hear. See you in a few Keji ;) _

\--

Kenma shuts the door on his way out, leaving Osamu and Akaashi by themselves in the apartment.

Akaashi sighs. “I’m glad that worked out. Kuroo-san would’ve had our heads if it didn’t” He turns to Osamu and smiles. “I missed you.”

Osamu moves towards Akaashi and envelops him in a hug. He places his head in the crook where the shorter male’s neck meets his shoulder and takes a deep breath. “I missed you too.” He raises his head to look at Akaashi in the eye before dipping his head down and meeting the other in a kiss.

Akaashi gasps before closing his eyes and moving his lips against Osamu, lifting his arms to wrap them around Osamu’s shoulders. He smiles against Osamu’s lips when the other carries him in his arms and walks towards the direction of the bedroom

Akaashi doesn’t complain, they have a lot of lost time to catch up on in the first place.

Gasps of “I love you” and “I miss you” are mixed with the removal of clothes and addition of love bites on their bodies. It’s a dance they haven’t done in weeks but they fall back together like no time has passed at all. They take each other to heights and jump off the edge, clutching to each other and unwilling to let go. They end up wrapped in sheets, catching their breaths and synching their heartbeats.

Right before Akaashi closed his eyes to succumb to sleep, he calls out “Osamu?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you”

He doesn’t need to look to know that Osamu was smiling as he shuffled around the sheets to hug Akaashi closer and whisper “I love you too” to his forehead before kissing it. Akaashi smiles and hums as he buries himself closer to Osamu’s chest, and thinks about what got them together.

_ Akaashi is a starving college kid, so when the nearby culinary school was having a festival of sorts, who's he to complain? _

_ He’s in the mood for onigiri, so he heads to a stall where the traffic is relatively light. He notices that it’s because the choices are almost sold out. _

Already? The onigiri they’re selling must be tasty.

_ Akaashi was a few steps away when the vendor was handing out a bag to a customer with white hair and dark tips. The two of them seem to be acquaintances.  _

_ As the vendor was sending the other man away with a good natured “Hope you enjoy, Kita-san!” Akaashi was debating on which flavor he’d get. He failed to notice the double take and resulting flush on the seller’s face upon seeing him. _

_ “Tamago and Spicy Cucumber please.” Akaashi said as he dug around his purse for some yen. _

_ The man in the stall shuffled around, packing Akaashi’s order. _

_ “H-here you go,” the vendor said, reaching the bag out to Akaashi’s face, “free of charge.” _

_ “I can’t take this without paying!” Akaashi looks up from his purse, only then realizing that he’s talking to the other half of the Miya twins, Miya Osamu. _

_ “You have to let me give you something, Miya-san.” He insists. _

_ “Then, give me your number” Osamu replies _

_ “What?” _

_ “Your number, give it to me and we’re even. I would even make you more onigiri. Please?” _

_ “But-” At this point even Akaashi’s face was red. _

_ “I ain’t taking your money Fukurodani. Your number or nothing.” _

_ Akaashi was so flustered at the thought that Miya Osamu actually remembered him that he left the stall with onigiri at the price of his phone number. _

_ Well, it’s not like Osamu needed to know about how much Akaashi waited for the first text that led to where they are now.  _

Akaashi smiles and lets himself drift to sleep, cradled in Osamu’s arms. Thank God for onigiri.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA thank you for reading... whatever this is. I feel like the bigger the ship. the lesser my word count is hahaha.
> 
> anyways this is part of a series now! wow!
> 
> it's going to be a ride from here, I hope you come along! 
> 
> talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuuuhh)


End file.
